


Septych

by CaryceJade



Series: Past, Present, and Future [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Carrie and Roxy are little shits, Drama & Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About ten months after V-Day, James, Alastair, and Eggsy realize they are attracted to each other. After a couple of pushes, they decide to see where it goes. What follows are a few snapshots of the next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septych

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Past, Present, and Future" AU, and all spoilers for that universe apply. 
> 
> Jenkins Hill is a residential part of Sevierville just outside the middle of town. It is a warren of narrow side streets and small 1930s-1950s era houses. It's easy to get lost if you don't know the area. 
> 
> A special shout out to the two people who have listened to me yammer on about this story on tumblr. The two of you rock and are immensely talented in your own right. Keep up the good fight, and this one's for you!

**Alastair**

Alastair was in trouble. He knew this all-too-well. Being in love with the man that he had been with for around eighteen years, that wasn't the problem. Being attracted to and fancying himself half in love with another man almost sixteen years his junior, with his feeling for James unchanged; that was the problem. It would have been far easier to deal with had he been completely in love with one or the other, or if he loved one significantly more than the other, but things did not seem to be working out that way.

He was still just as crazy about James as he had been by the time they had been on three missions together, and his soul had been in pieces during the horrible months that he thought James was dead (and he still hadn’t completely forgiven Carrie for not telling him right off, though, now that he understood most of what had been at stake, it was more the dull ache of knowing she didn't have much of a choice in her actions, considering the information that she had at the time and what was at stake), but Eggsy was a new element altogether. He could carry himself as a gentlemen, perform all the harshness necessary as a Kingsman, then turn and ask if _you_ were all right with the gentlest look in his eyes. No matter what else was going on, Eggsy made sure the other members of his team were as acceptably well as possible before moving on, refusing to leave anyone behind unless there were no other option. He was also unstintingly kind to every staff member that he met, lowest to highest, and gathered a great deal of valuable information and alliances as a result. That unstinting kindness, with no ulterior motives, was a rare thing in this world.

Was there a way for it to all work out, for all three of them to be together, if everybody agreed? Maybe Carrie, the present Arthur, could shed some light on the problem, were she approached in a personal, rather than a professional capacity. She was nearly impossible to truly shock or disturb, and was known, in the past year that she had held her rank, to give carefully considered, measured advice on any topic brought to her attention. In his previous encounters, as well as his almost twenty-year friendship with her, she had always been known to be honest in her opinions, and she tended to act with good intentions. 

Sighing, he made the trek down the hall to Carrie's office. Before he even knocked on the door, she called out, “Enter.”

**James**

He loved Alastair, of that there was absolutely no doubt. The way he loved him had not changed in any measure either; it was just as intense as it had been when they got together, though it had gotten deeper with time. So why did Eggsy keep popping up in his mind in settings just as intimate and tender as the settings Alastair popped up in? Why did random things make him think of him? Although, the scenarios with both Alastair and Eggsy were especially appealing, and the extremely graphic images,resulted in him being hard-pressed to address certain awkward problems on a frequent basis.

He couldn't deny his attraction to or affection for the younger man, though they had only interacted on two missions and via Roxy. As much as he loved Alastair, he was also attracted to Eggsy in a similar sense. Had it just been a physical attraction, James would have written it off almost immediately and moved on, but the attraction was far more than physical. Eggsy was highly intelligent, intelligence tempered by life and experience. He might be reminiscent of Lee sometimes, especially his sense of humor, but Eggsy and Lee were two very different people, and he had the strangely unnerving feeling that Lee was off horse-laughing beyond the grave somewhere at his current predicament, as well as aiming a sharp kick at his arse with an admonishment to quit standing there arguing with himself and do something about it already.

Perhaps Carrie might be able to shed more light on the problem (though problem, to him, was a misnomer, since the idea of both of them, if they both wanted it, was not a problem to him).

His internal debating had taken him to the door of Carrie’s office. He gave a mental shrug. His footsteps must have automatically taken him to the place where he would receive the soundest advice. Before he had even knocked, Carrie's voice beckoned him in.

**Eggsy**

Eggsy was in deep, and he knew it. He wasn't sure how Roxy and Carrie (he certainly wasn't going to Merlin or Harry for advice on _this_ one) were going to be able to advise him out of this situation. It would probably be the strangest problem brought before them in the history of Kingsman, or perhaps the history of ever. Roxy already knew how he felt, and said that they were both obviously interested in him, but he had his doubts, and did not see the things that she claimed to see when they interacted.

He was falling in love with two male agents, who were in a relationship with each other. Saying it out loud made it sound even more pathetic and disturbing than it already was. He was attracted to them both as individuals and as a couple. It would have been considerably less bizarre if he had been attracted to just Alastair, or just James. That would have passed and died a natural death, but no, he had to go and be crushing on both of them. The fact that they were both male was not a problem, since he had figured out (and carefully concealed from Dean) that he was bisexual when he was a teenager. The only people from his old life that knew for sure, other than his mother, were Ryan and Jamal, who had finally gotten their shit together after V-Day made everyone examine their priorities. He had to grin a bit at that. His little goddaughter, Raya, was three months old now, and absolutely adorable.

That wasn't even the strangest part. One was fifteen years his senior, the other fourteen. The younger of the two had been friends with his father, and his best friend was the younger sister to the older of the two men. He was glad that Roxy found his attraction amusing rather than disturbing. 

His moral wranglings had taken him all the way to Carrie’s office without him intending to do so. He shrugged and began to raise his hand to knock, but was stopped by Carrie’s voice requesting that he enter.

**Confessions, Dinners, and Movies**

Alastair, James, and Eggsy all looked questioningly at each other when they saw that they all were in Carrie's office, though her relaxed demeanor indicated that they were meeting with her as Carrie, rather than Arthur. Roxy was standing behind her, her smile looking slightly evil, though she winked at Eggsy, while her redheaded partner ( _Fred_ Alastair's mind supplied), was smiling innocently, though his brother, Robert, had warned him to always be wary if Fred, or his twin brother, George, looked innocent. It meant that one never knew what might happen. Their younger brother was the current Mordred, and even he, with all that he was capable of, looked disturbed when they looked innocent.

“Now that all three of you are in here,” Carrie said quietly, indicating for the three of them to sit. She walked out in front of her desk, pausing for emphasis. She then smirked. “You three are dancing around each other so much that it is affecting your job performance, and frustrating me personally. I suggest that the three of you sit here and talk over exactly what you want from each other. It is _blindingly_ obvious that the three of you are crazy about each other, but each of you are too afraid of hurting the other two or of causing strife to voice it or act on it. Polyamory is not unheard of, is much less taboo now, and I personally have absolutely no problem with it. If you are wanting to be in a relationship together, just have a shag, or be something in between, it matters not to me, as long as you're all happy. Just do something about all this damned tension already!” She smirked at their slightly thunderstruck expressions. “We're going to leave, since Fred is taking Roxy to lunch after he drops off some supplies to the Mordred Department. I have a sinking feeling that Fred’s mother is trying to set me up again.” She rolled her eyes at the last remark, then got up and strode out the door, Roxy and Fred following her. “I expect you to have made some progress by the time we return.”

On her way out, Roxy grabbed Alastair's shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Make the choice you _want_. The results might surprise you.”

She then went over to James and hissed, “Be honest about what you want. You might get something you didn't even realize you wanted.”

Going over to Eggsy, she whispered firmly, “Drop the stupid nobility act. They both obviously want you, you just have to admit to wanting both of them.” She then walked out, leaving three men staring agape at each other.

James was the first to speak. “That was interesting.” He took a deep breath. “If we’re going to be completely honest with each other, Alastair, I love you so much it hurts sometimes, but I am also falling hard for Eggsy.” He said it all in a rush, as though fearing the reaction, and didn't meet either Alastair's or Eggsy's eyes, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

“My feelings for you have only grown over the past eighteen years,” Alastair replied quietly. “I also have been fighting an attraction to Eggsy, and not just a physical one.”

“That's a bit of a relief,” Eggsy said, smiling. “I thought I was goin’ nuts bein’ interested in both of ya’ and not wantin’ to cause any trouble.”

“So, where do we go from here?” Alastair asked, looking at both James and Eggsy. “Do we want to explore what we’re feeling for each other, or do we just ignore it and hope it goes away?

“I’m all for explorin’ it,” Eggsy said. “I like both of ya enough to try, and really couldn't choose between ya.”

“I’m in,” James said, looking relieved. “Let’s have dinner and watch a couple of movies tonight just to get to know each other better. Alastair and I know you as an agent, a little about you from missions, and what Roxy has told us about you as a person, and you know us as agents, but very little about us as people. Are you up for this?”

Eggsy grinned. “More than up for it. Even if it goes nowhere, we c’n say we know. What time do ya wanna meet, and where?”

“Mine and James’ flat at seven. I’m cooking, since James is only good at baking. Do you have any allergies or foods you absolutely hate?” Alastair inquired.

“Not allergic to anythin’ that I know of,” Eggsy replied.” He then screwed up his face in disgust. “Can’t stand beets or asparagus, though, and I’m not too crazy ‘bout eggplant.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alastair replied, smirking. He too hated beets and asparagus, though eggplant was marginally edible if prepared correctly. James hated all three with a passion, fortunately. “None of us like any of those, so there's nothing to worry about there.”

“Now that’s settled, let’s leave a note for Arthur, and finish our work so that we get out on time,” James said. “I, for one, am looking forward to this. Dress casually,” he added looking at Eggsy. We're just going to be spending time together and getting to know each other.” 

Alastair, who had the best handwriting of the three, wrote out the note, then they all three signed it and went back to their respective offices to finish up their work.

* * *

At a little before seven, Eggsy stood on the threshold of Alastair and James’ flat, summoning the courage to knock. He finally took a deep breath and knocked.

In less than a minute, James opened the door, a grin on his face. “Come in. Al’s just finishing up. Did you have any trouble finding us?”

Eggsy followed James into the flat, returning Alastair's shouted greeting from the kitchen. He then smiled up at James. “Nah, I didn't have any trouble findin’ it. You actually ain’t too far from Daisy’s preschool.” He smiled. “You’d think she an’ Stella and Rigel Black was joined at the hip.”

James laughed. “Sounds like Harry and Amy, Stella’s mother. The few times that I saw them as a child, you rarely saw one without the other.” As they walked into the kitchen, he added, “Merlin's half-sister is one of the teachers there. Ms. Chelsea?”

“Ms. Chelsea is Merlin's half-sister?” Eggsy's eyes bugged out, and James and Alastair both laughed at his expression.

“She is,” Alastair replied from in front of the stove. “They share a mother, but she died when Merlin was sixteen. I think Chelsea was about nine or so. Carl is the only father he’s ever known, since his biological father died before he was born, and Merlin is godfather to the three children Carl and Lavender have together, and he considers them his younger siblings, though they aren't biologically related.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “Now I'm really curious. They all get along all right?”

Alastair laughed softly. “Surprisingly, they do. Merlin is very close to his sister, and was genuinely happy for Carl when he remarried, in spite of Lavender being considerably younger than both he and Chelsea. In fact, she graduated with Ron and Fay. I think Juniper’s first word after ‘mum’ and ‘dada’ was Merlin's actual name.”

“Daisy’s was my nickname. Dean was never around enough ta get called much o’ anythin’, thank God.” 

“How is your mother?” James asked quietly. That made Eggsy recall that James and Lee has been friends, a topic that they had only superficially touched on. He only had vague memories of his father; shadowy, half-remembered things like laughter and a man’s voice singing. 

“She’s gettin’ better now that the divorce is final and she ain't lookin’ over her shoulder expectin’ Dean all the time, since he got sent to prison. Us movin’ and her gettin’ help’s made a big difference, and she’s started datin’ a pilot that lives in Fitton. They met when she walked through an airport ‘cause it was rainin’, an’ Daisy wandered off.”

“If I recall correctly,” James said as he got plates out of the cabinet, “and it's the pilot that I’m thinking of, one of his co-workers is dating Amy’s other daughter, Lyra. Nervous little ginger?”

“Yeah, he is. Crazy ‘bout Mum, though, and ‘e’s good wit’ Daisy. Can't ask for much more than that.”

Alastair nodded. “You really can't. I was fortunate enough to have a fairly normal childhood. The craziest thing that ever happened was when Roxy was born two weeks before my seventeenth birthday, and Robbie following ten months later.” 

“Mine wasn't quite that normal,” James said. “Fay is almost six years younger than me. My parents divorced when I was two, and my mother got with Fay’s father when I was three. He was killed on an auror mission when Fay was about two months old. I _don't_ have a relationship with my biological father. As far as I’m concerned, Isaac Dunbar was my father.” 

“Carrie told me she was there when that happened when I ‘ad that dinner with ‘er,” Eggsy said quietly.

“She was,” James confirmed as they began setting the table. “She won't tell us what happened that night, and she wouldn't let my mother see him. I think Ron knows, but…,” he shrugged. “Whatever it was, it was bad, and still haunts her.”

Eggsy nodded. He did know what happened. Jamal had told him what had happened to both Isaac Dunbar and to James. He had grabbed Carrie's pensieve instead of his by mistake, as they looked almost exactly alike, and, as he told Eggsy, it would have made him sick even if he hadn't been pregnant with Raya. When Jamal had described the curses used, he had wanted desperately to be sick himself. Then Jamal had told him how James had died, since that memory had also been in there, and that horrified him more than he could put into words. He understood now why Carrie always sounded like she was distancing herself from the memories of that event when she could not avoid speaking of them. He couldn't imagine having to do what she did for James just knowing him less than a year, nevermind having known him most of his life like Carrie.

James saw the look that crossed Eggsy's face. “You know, don't you.” It wasn't a question. 

Eggsy nodded. “Only ‘cause Jamal told me. Said ‘e grabbed the wrong pensieve by mistake.” He figured not mentioning that he also knew about what happened to James might be a good idea, and resolved not to bring it up unless James did. 

“Will you tell me someday? Not tonight, but someday?”

Eggsy nodded. “I won’ go in detail ‘bout what Jamal told me, but you’re right. It's bad.” 

“Considering the things she's seen that she _has_ told us about, _bad_ probably doesn't even begin to cover it,” Alastair said quietly as he handed them the food to take over to the table.

“True,” James agreed. “I’m probably better off not knowing, but I do want to know at least the basics.”

Dinner went well overall, and pretty soon the three of them were trading stories and laughing as though they had known each other for years, and that continued through cleaning and putting away the dishes. 

Laughing, they made their way into the living room. “Is there anything in particular that you want to watch, Eggsy?” James asked, getting out the remotes. 

“What’ve you got?”

“A little bit of everything,” Alastair replied, “but mostly either action or comedy.”

Eggsy selected a film and passed it to James. If he had been asked later, he would not have been able to remember what he had watched, or even if he liked it, as he had been too busy watching Alastair and James. 

Halfway through the second movie, he saw that James had fallen asleep. “He always does that,” Alastair said, smiling fondly. “He doesn't even have to be tired. No matter what, if we watch more than one movie, he falls asleep during the second one.”

Eggsy grinned at that. “Any other weird quirks I need to know about?”

“You can gauge his physical and mental state by how he sleeps,” Alastair replied quietly. “If he's sprawled out like he is now, everything's fine. If he's curled up in a ball, he’s either sick, injured, or in emotional pain. He has nightmares about dying and being dead, but they don't happen quite as often now. Maybe once or twice a week rather than almost every night ”

Eggsy nodded. He would have been shocked if there were no emotional ramifications to temporarily dying. “And you? Anythin' ya’ think I might need to know?”

Alastair tilted his head, contemplating the question. “My glasses actually are prescription, and I occasionally get migraines. Usually I can take medication and head them off, but every so often it doesn't work. When that happens, it won't start easing up until I actually get sick, but I only get one that bad maybe once or twice a year. Anything that we should know about you?”

“I’ll wake up to certain noises, no matter what, and Daisy comes before anythin’ for me. Mum was in a bad place, an' Dean….” He shrugged. “She’s everythin’ to me.” He smiled at seeing how James had shifted in his sleep to where his head was on Alastair’s shoulder, while his legs were threatening to tangle up with Eggsy’s. 

“I probably should have mentioned that he's also a bit of an octopus when he's really asleep,” Alastair said, huffing out a soft laugh. 

“I don’t mind. Sort of reassurin’, actually. Means I know ‘e’s actually here.”

“I know what you mean,” Alastair replied softly. 

Just before the movie ended, James woke up. “I’m never going to make it through two movies, am I?” he asked sleepily. 

Eggsy and Alastair shared a mirthful look over James’ head. 

**Moving Day**

Eggsy brought the last box of his things into the flat that he was now to be sharing with James and Alastair. There were already touches of his personality around, since he had spent a good portion of his time away from work there over the past couple of months, even spending the night a few times, but this made it real and official.

“Oh, this is a lovely flat,” Michelle said, balancing Daisy on her hip. She just wanted to see where her son was moving to, then she was meeting Amy and her sister-in-law, Jade, so that Daisy, Stella, and Rigel could have a playdate. With Dean permanently out of the picture, and Eggsy enrolling Daisy in the preschool Amy and her husband ran, she had managed to get away from the problems of her old way of life and started making friends, plus her relationship with Martin had only gotten better over the past few months. She was glad that Eggsy was now able to have something of a life now that she was working on resolving her own issues, plus she genuinely liked Alastair and James, especially as she saw how crazy they were about her son. She and James had even managed to talk about Lee without any major emotional breakdowns for either of them, and she fully agreed with his opinion that Lee would have kicked his arse for being indecisive where Eggsy was concerned. 

She hadn't expected to meet Martin when she had wound up walking around the airport on a rainy afternoon a couple of months after V-Day, but Daisy had wandered off when she had gotten distracted for a moment, then a short, slight, ginger pilot had brought her to the desk, saying that he had found the little girl wandering around in the lounge, and surely a parent must be looking for her. One thing had led to another as she had thanked him for returning Daisy, and he had nervously asked her on a date. While the first date was a complete disaster: her sitter fell through, though Eggsy had gladly taken Daisy, Martin’s van had died halfway to the restaurant, and when they finally got to eat, he had managed to get the worst case of food poisoning she had ever seen and spent the night curled up in her bathroom because she had flatly refused to let him even attempt to drive home, they had agreed to try a second date a few days later, and things had only improved from there. He had been a nervous wreck about being officially introduced to Eggsy, but they had wound up liking each other right off. Eggsy had always had instinctual misgivings about Dean, but had none of those with Martin. Sure, Martin was nervous and a little insecure about himself, but he sincerely loved Michelle, and, much to Eggsy’s relief, was good with Daisy, which enabled him to move in with Alastair and James with a clear conscience. He had already cleared with his partners about Daisy staying overnight sometimes, which made James point out that his nieces and nephews, Ron and Fay’s two sons and three daughters, stayed overnight occasionally, so there really wasn't much to discuss. He even reminded Eggs that his youngest nieces, Minerva and Athena, were only about a year older than Daisy. 

When they had finished unpacking and putting the last of Eggsy’s things away, Michelle pulled her son into an embrace, saying quietly with tears in her eyes, “Go and be happy with these two. You deserve at least that much happiness.”

Eggs kissed his mother and Daisy goodbye and sent them on their way. He then turned to Alastair and James. “Well, I think we’ve got a new bed to christen.” He strode cheekily towards the bedroom, Alastair and James following him towards the king-size bed, moaning as Alastair drew tiny patterns along his arm and back, while James began pressing kisses to his face and neck. 

 

 **Can't Stand the Weather (Stevie Ray Vaughn)**

James and Eggsy looked at each other, then at Carrie, horror and anguish commingling on their faces. “‘He’s WHAT?” Eggsy asked for both of them, taking James’ hand, which he noted was cold and clammy, in his own. He looked over in concern at feeling James’ hand shaking. He himself was also terrified, but was attempting (and probably failing miserably) to push it aside to focus on what Carrie was saying.

Carrie took a deep breath, her eyes suddenly looking all seventy-nine of her years. “Alastair is missing. We lost all contact almost six hours ago. Before his glasses were shorted out, he was hit with what I recognize as a body-bind spell, then a stunner. Mordred and his assistant are already making contact with their fellow aurors, and sending someone to tell Robert.”

“It was supposed to only be a stakeout,” James said softly. 

“Precisely,” Carrie said grimly. “There also wasn't supposed to be a witch or wizard involved in this drug ring, since it was supposed to only be simple opiates. Had I known that piece of information at the time, Mordred, and probably a couple of aurors, would have accompanied him. They hid themselves well.”

“Well, what’re we gonna do?” Eggsy asked flatly, meeting Carrie’s eyes. 

“First, we’re going to find out where he is,” Carrie said, “and who is involved. If we find the answers to either one of those questions, we will find the answer to the other.”

“Does Roxy know?” James asked.

“Not yet. I intend to notify her when she completes her mission in Tennessee. My cousin, Alvin, works for the American branch, and he’s going to tell her and make sure she is taken to a safe house, probably the one on Jenkins Hill in Sevierville, since I am not sure if she is a target as well, and that location is small and easy to defend. My cousin, Jim, is moving their parents to a safe house near Oxford. The last information transmitted two hours ago said that it was retribution because Robert refused to make opiate and amphetamine-like potions for them, but I don't know for certain who they are yet.”

At that point, a silvery eagle patronus came into the office, speaking in Jamal’s voice. “We have a location, Arthur. Only problem is, we can't access it. It's warded against witches and wizards. We keep getting thrown back. I’ve contacted Dale, Everett, and Robert to see what they make of these wards. It's the abandoned Marius Hall.”

Carrie bit her lip. “Now they're making it personal. That was the hideout where Isaac Dunbar was killed. It's former Death Eaters that evaded prosecution in spite of my best efforts. I’m willing to bet money the Notts and the Parkinson patriarch are involved.” She cast her own patronus, a gecko, saying, “Confirm that the Notts and Parkinson are involved, but do not approach. Make sure that Robert and his fiance are under heavy guard, and move them to the Summer House outside Cardiff. Do not let him go out there. I want them under the tightest wards possible.” She then began pacing. “Marius Hall was a part of Bellatrix Black’s dowry when she married Rodolphus LeStrange. It would have…” Her mouth dropped open, and she picked up her mobile.

“Sirius, did Marius Hall revert back to you after Bellatrix was killed and Rodolphus incarcerated? It's very important. You're checking? It did? How fast can you get here with a listing of the wards? You have some trespassers who’ve fucked with the wards, and they have one of my agents. The Notts and Parkinson. I’ll tell Kay to be expecting you.”

It was less than an hour later that Sirius walked through the door. “I have a list of the wards. They can mess with them as much as they want, but we can lower them completely, while making them think they're still active.” If one did not know Sirius Black, one would have thought he was almost too calm. Eggsy could recognize that he was extremely angry. It was said that the rage of a Black was something to fear, and he could see why, even if he had not already been acquainted with him as Rigel’s father and Stella’s uncle. 

Carrie nodded sharply. “I can hold wards, if you need me to, while you modify them.” 

“Good,” Sirius replied. “We need to plan what we're going to do once they're lowered, though. I'm thinking perhaps two or three of your agents and about three aurors to begin with, with more of both on standby. As cocky as I know the Notts and Parkinson to be, they won't be expecting muggle tactics.” He looked over at Eggsy and James. “I want anyone going in armed to the teeth and to be ready for anything.”

“I’m sending the two of you and Harry first,” Carrie said firmly. “Who are you sending besides Ron and Jamal, Sirius?”

“Myself on the first wave for sure. The Kitsune brothers on the second wave with two of your agents. I want to capture them alive if possible, but if it comes down to them or us, kill them.”

Carrie nodded again. “Show me those wards.” Sirius handed her the list, and she read over it. “Bring them up, Sirius, then transfer them to me. I’ll hold them while you modify them.”

Sirius raised his wand and began bringing up the wards one by one. 

It took almost two hours of tense, exhausting work, but finally Sirius and Carrie lowered their wands. “Move out,” Carrie ordered. “Harry will meet you as you go out. If I hear nothing, the second wave will be sent out in four hours.”

* * *

Eggsy grunted as he landed another level down in the catacombs under Marius Hall. Behind him, James and Harry also landed with soft thuds. Ron and Jamal were already a few feet ahead, wands held aloft as torches. Sirius brought up the rear, occasionally communicating with Carrie via patronus. 

The catacombs had several levels that flowed maze-like underground that Eggs had no idea how they were going to remember how to get out of. Not only that, they were dark, damp, and musty, and he was fairly sure that whatever was growing on the walls was close to achieving sentience. 

Suddenly, a hoarse scream pierced the air. Ron and Jamal took off running, James, Eggsy, Harry, and Sirius following. As they rounded a corner, another scream followed the first. 

Alastair was strapped to a table, screaming hoarsely as his left arm was slowly broken by a curse. He already looked battered and bruised, as though his captors had skipped straight to the torture aspect of captivity. 

Sirius, Harry, and Jamal advanced from one side, while Ron, James, and Eggsy came in from the other side. “Drop your wand, Nott!” Sirius shouted. 

“Oh, I think not, Black.” The man was grinning sinisterly. “I think that if I damage his brother enough, I just _might_ be able to convince Robert Morton to make those potions for me.”

He is fucking _nuts_ , Eggsy thought to himself. Robbie’s _never_ going to agree to that, and if he did, Alastair would never forgive him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jamal, who knew Robert much better than he did, as they had played Quidditch together at Hogwarts, was obviously of the same opinion. 

“You know,” Sirius said mildly, tapping his wand against his teeth, “somehow, I don't think that will work quite the way you want it to.” 

“Oh, I think it might.” He cast a spell and the bone snapped, echoing in the room. 

“It bloody won't do what you think it will,” Ron said grimly.

Nott, laughing insanely, raised his wand, aiming it at Alastair again. “Ava…”

Two shots rang out, startling Eggsy. It startled him even more to realize that he and James had both shot Nott at the same time. Nott looked momentarily stunned, then crumpled to the ground, dead. 

“Good call,” Sirius said, nodding. “He was about to cast a killing curse. Let's get out of here, since the Kitsune brothers, Tristan, and Bedivere captured Nott junior and Parkinson.”

 

 **Let's Make Love (Sparks)**

Eggsy kissed James, feeling Alastair embracing both of them. He shifted just enough to break away from a slightly starry-eyed James to kiss Alastair as well, though he kept a hand gripping James’ shoulder. 

They had been together now for almost a year, and had been living together for the past ten months. Some days were hard, due to the nature of their jobs, but they were always grateful for the days when all three of them could fall in bed together, even when they were too tired to do anything more than cuddle.

They had learned a great deal about each other in the past year, things for Eggsy as simple as how Alastair took his tea, that when James was sick the only thing he wanted was grape ice lollies, and for them, that Eggsy liked to sing when he was in a good mood, to much more complex things that confirmed that they belonged together, all three of them.

Sometimes it surprised all of them how intense their feelings for each other were, as well as how right it felt for the three of them to be together, but they were glad it had happened. Even on the rare occasion that they bickered, they were glad that they had met each other and got to be together, and they had no plans on falling apart anytime soon.


End file.
